


Blush

by Zephyrius29



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrius29/pseuds/Zephyrius29
Summary: Day 11 for Femslash February 2020: Blush
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 15





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Testing out drabbles and word counts, not what I'm comfortable with but I'll at least try it out.

It wasn’t intentional, but two flustering messes put together would always make each other blush

Whether it be embarrassing moments like the nurse’s tripping and the aikido master’s inexperience with personal space

Or merely chaste kisses, pure in intent but still enough to make the other flush

Over time they eventually found their grace

Yet they could never quite overcome awkwardness

It was a process, one they had to keep easing into

Slowly but surely leaning into forwardness

Kissing, touching, and more as natural as the sky’s blue hue

All that mattered was that they could say, “I love you.”


End file.
